being brothers has no end
by winter lodge
Summary: meskipun hidup ini tidak konstan, ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun. ・ twins!izutaka ・ sekuel langsung dari even twins grow apart.


**disc:** knb (c) fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

**keterangan:** merupakan sekuel langsung dari even twins grow apart. twin!izutaka. ooc may ensue.

**a/n:** uh ini hasil menangis semalam setelah baca watashitachi no shiawase na jikan untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya. btw prompt galau ini saya dapet dari twitter waktu lagi iseng search izutaka, aduh lupa siapa tweeter-nya tapi yang pasti, thank you for making such a (tragically) pretty headcanon :")

.

.

Kazunari tidak memiliki insting dan kepekaan untuk segala sesuatu secara umum seperti yang biasanya dimiliki perempuan, namun untuk hal-hal tertentu, ia memiliki kepekaan yang, mungkin, tidak banyak orang yang bisa mengerti. Salah satu hal tersebut adalah untuk segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kakaknya; bahkan setelah ia meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal di asrama sekolahnya. Kazunari selalu bisa menemukan kakaknya dalam dirinya sendiri meskipun mereka berjauhan, tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan dan dirasakan satu sama lain—terkadang jelas, terkadang samar-samar. Jika kebetulan sedang terasa dengan jelas, terkadang kejelasannya begitu nyata sampai Kazunari sendiri bingung karena perasaan yang sedang dialaminya terasa begitu bercampur aduk.

"Oi, tidak perlu menangis begitu, aku tahu kau senang karena berhasil menang tapi ayolah, ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan!"

Menangis?

Siapa yang menangis?

"Eh?"

Kazunari memasang wajah heran—ekspresi yang serupa dengan ekspresi Miyaji Kiyoshi di depannya.

"Aku menangis?"

"K-kau tidak menyadarinya?" Miyaji tak kalah heran, justru mungkin ialah yang paling heran. "Air matamu. Coba lihat ke cermin—"

Kazunari mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu melihat pantulan wajahnya di layar datar itu—ada air mata tak diundang yang mengalir melukis garis visibel di pipinya, bercampur dengan sisa-sisa keringat sehabis pertandingan tadi. Kazunari mengerutkan alis, mencoba berpikir kenapa air mata itu bisa mengalir namun belum juga ia menemukannya, ada perasaan tidak enak pada perutnya. Perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Perasaan tidak enak ini bukan yang pertama kali. Kazunari meneguk salivanya—dan tampaknya perasaan tidak enak itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak beralasan. Ketika ia membuka kunci layar ponselnya, terdapat dua puluh catatan panggilan tidak terjawab, semua dari satu kontak: _Mama._

.

.

Pintu jati itu bernomor 108 dan Kazunari terdiam di depannya. Enggan masuk, kalau boleh jujur, bukan karena ia tak mau bertemu dengan orang yang ada di balik pintu itu. Ia takut. Ia takut mereka berdua akan terluka lebih dalam—ya, mereka berdua, bukan hanya Kazunari, bukan hanya dia.

Kazunari menggenggam kantung plastik di tangannya dengan keras, masih menolak untuk meraih gagang pintu. Ia sudah membolos sekolah dan uang jajannya bulan ini sebagian besar terkuras untuk membeli kue _castella_ enak sebagai oleh-oleh, namun dalam keadaan seperti ini hal-hal itu akan menjadi sia-sia. Kazunari sebetulnya tak terlalu peduli karena yang ia takutkan masih sama; akan dirinya dan luka hati yang mungkin bisa ia dapatkan _atau_ timbulkan.

Tapi ia tak boleh membuang waktu.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, cepat atau lambat, mereka akan bertemu.

_Berhentilah menjadi pengecut._

Pemuda itu itu memejamkan matanya keras-keras sehingga terlihat kerutan di sekitar dahi dan matanya. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, jari-jarinya pelan menggapai gagang pintu, menggenggamnya, menekannya ke bawah sampai terdengar suara 'klik'.

Kemudian ada celah. Kemudian suara derit pelan. Kemudian—

"... Kazunari?"

Kaki Kazunari terasa membeku. Shun, duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah tepat mengarah ke arahnya, namun dengan ekspresi kebingungan, mata yang ditajamkan dan tangan yang menggenggam selimutnya erat. Ia tampak berpikir dengan begitu keras, memicingkan mata dengan berkali-kali, seolah memastikan yang dilihatnya betul-betul Kazunari.

"... iya. Ini aku."

Shun terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tegang kini melunak.

"Aku tahu, kok." Suaranya tidak terdengar tenang seperti biasa; tapi tercekat. Seolah kata-kata tersebut akan menggores tenggorokannya ketika keluar dari sana. "Aku tahu itu kau. Aku hanya tidak menyangka ternyata aku sekacau ini sampai tidak mengenali wajah adikku sendiri. Hahaha."

Itu bukan tawa bahagia; itu tawa depresi dan Kazunari membisikkan sesuatu di sela-sela tawa Shun, _prosopagnosia_.

.

.

"Kazunari-kun?"

Kazunari menoleh. Ia keluar dari kamar Shun untuk membeli sekaleng kopi dingin (sekaligus untuk mencari alasan untuk berpisah sejenak darinya) dan di depan _vending machine_, ia bertemu dengan salah satu teman masa kecilnya yang pasti ada di sini untuk menjenguk Shun.

"Ah, Riko-chan! Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Lama tidak berjumpa!" Gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu menjawab dengan begitu ceria, masih sama seperti yang Kazunari ingat dulu. Aida Riko yang pintar, ceria, meski sedikit ceroboh dan naif. "Sudah sejak kapan di sini?

"Baru saja." Kazunari tersenyum, sedikit tak kentara.

"Baru saja? Kupikir kau sudah di sini sejak kemarin,"dengan blak-blakan Riko mengungkapkan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya dan Kazunari hanya bisa meneguk salivanya dengan canggung. _Ya, seharusnya aku datang kemarin, bukannya menunda datang hanya untuk menghabiskan semalam dalam panik dan kebingungan namun—ah, sudahlah._

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa, Riko-chan?"

"Kautahu apa yang kubicarakan, kan?"

"... oh." Ada sepercik dusta yang kentara ketika Kazunari berpura-pura ia baru mengerti ucapan Riko barusan. "Keadaannya buruk."

Riko terdiam di depan_ vending machine_. Teh oolong yang dibelinya sudah keluar dan tinggal diambil, namun gadis itu tetap terpaku di tempatnya, bahkan fokus matanya sama sekali tidak terarah pada teh oolong yang membuatnya mengeluarkan uang tiga ratus yen itu.

"Prosopagnosia tidak bisa disembuhkan, Kazunari-kun."

"... Aku tahu." Kazunari nyaris saja membeberkan fakta bahwa ia baru saja menjelajah internet untuk mencari tahu soal penyakit itu beberapa jam yang lalu ketika ia masih berada dalam kereta, namun tidak sampai terjadi. "Aku tidak punya ide bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan satu bagian otak yang rusak."

"Aku ... aku tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana Shun-kun akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya tanpa mampu mengenali wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya—bahkan wajahmu, kami teman-temannya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu ... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, ini semua salahku."

"... Riko-chan?"

"Maafkan aku, Kazunari-kun, maafkan aku. Seandainya saat itu aku lebih berhati-hati, ia tidak akan ..."

Kazunari sudah mendengar dari Mama kalau kecelakaan lalu lintas yang dialami Shun kurang lebih terjadi karena kecerobohannya, juga kecerobohan Riko—namun meski begitu Kazunari tak menemukan alasan bagi Riko untuk merasa sebersalah ini. Bagaimanapun juga, pihak yang ceroboh bukan hanya dirinya, namun lama-kelamaan Kazunari bisa mengerti perasaan Riko. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya—botol teh oolong yang tadi ia pegang jatuh dan menggelinding ke arah kaki Kazunari. Kazunari terpaku pada tempatnya dengan botol teh oolong di ujung kakinya, sementara Riko menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Kazunari tak tahu pasti emosi apa saja yang bercampur aduk dalam diri gadis itu, namun ia bisa melihat rasa bersalah tertera jelas di sana. Ia membisikkan apologi berulang-ulang dan dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena tertutup telapak tangan, ia mengatakan sesuatu berulang-ulang yang menyatakan bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya.

"Kautahu, aku berkali-kali melewati pintu kamarnya kemarin sore ..." Riko melanjutkan pertanyaannya, suaranya sedikit tidak jelas namun Kazunari masih bisa menangkap apa yang ia bicarakan. "... dan sampai sekarang aku belum berani untuk menemuinya. Aku ... aku takut ia tak akan memaafkanku ... aku takut ..."

Kazunari akhirnya berjongkok, kemudian menepuk punggung Riko perlahan. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan Riko—perasaan begitu bersalah sehingga ia tak bisa menemuinya. Perasaan takut tidak akan dimaafkan. Perasaan yang mungkin, akan membawa mereka ke kubang penyesalan seumur hidup.

"Riko-chan, mungkin kau sudah melupakan hal ini, tapi ... kautahu, ini bukan pertama kalinya Shun mengalami cedera di kepala," Kazunari berbisik pelan. "Dan itu karena aku."

.

.

Prosopagnosia. Kegagalan otak untuk memproses imaji visual berupa wajah sehingga penderitanya tidak bisa mengenali wajah yang mereka lihat. Bisa merupakan kelainan bawaan lahir, namun ada pula yang mendapatkan penyakit ini setelah dewasa.

Penyebab paling umum: cedera pada kepala.

Kazunari ingat bagaimana jantungnya berdetak begitu keras ketika ia membaca penjelasan-penjelasan itu di layar ponselnya dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat sembari menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Tanpa diundang, kenangan beberapa tahun lalu datang. Ketika mereka bertengkar di jalan. Ketika Kazunari melihat motor yang datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tidak memberitahukannya kepada Shun sehingga kakaknya tak bisa menghindar. Ketika Shun mengatakan bahwa Kazunari membencinya. Kenangan yang seharusnya terkubur dalam-dalam, tidak perlu datang kembali, kini hadir dan memberikan goresan yang perih dalam hati Kazunari yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau benci padaku."

Kazunari selalu mengira ia membenci kakaknya, namun ternyata tidak. Untuk apa ia merasa bersalah seperti ini jika ia memang benar-benar membenci Shun?

_Bolehkah aku berharap aku memang betul-betul membencinya?_

.

.

Ketika Kazunari bangun tidur di kamarnya sendiri—bukan kamar asrama—aroma panekuk dan mentega di atas penggorengan serta cokelat panas yang dididihkan mampir pada indra penciumannya. Sudah lama ia tidak mencicipi sarapan buatan Mama. Meskipun begitu, ia tak mau cepat-cepat turun dari ranjang, melepas piyamanya dengan baju kasual yang akan dipakai untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, dan makan sarapan. Dalam ranjang berseprai oranye itu ada gaya gravitasi yang menarik tubuhnya untuk tempat tinggal.

Kazunari menatap langit-langit. Ada beberapa poster yang ditempelkan di situ dan ia masih bisa melihat poster-poster itu dengan jelas. Ia memejamkan mata, kemudian membukanya lagi. Ia menatap poster tim basket nasional Jepang yang ditempel di langit-langit, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu.

"... _kantoku_. Aida Kagetora. Takeuchi Genta. Harasawa Katsunori. Shirogane Kouzo."

Pemuda itu menghela napas.

"Aku masih bisa mengenali mereka."

Ditariknya selimut sampai menutupi kepala. Ketika Mama memanggil, ia meminta lima menit lagi untuk berbaring dan ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berbaring miring, bernapas dengan berat, dan menahan perasaan mual pada perutnya.

.

.

"Keluarlah."

"Tapi—"

"Sebelum aku berteriak, lebih baik kau keluar dan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Percakapan itu membuat Kazunari yang terpaku di depan pintu kembali merasakan mual yang hebat. Dalam kontemplasinya ketika memutuskan haruskah ia masuk atau tidak, ia merasakan tekanan emosi yang hebat dari dalam kamar dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk mundur, pintu terbuka dan yang keluar dari sana adalah Riko.

"Riko-chan—?"

Bukankah kakaknya adalah brengsek dengan membuat seorang gadis (apalagi, setangguh Riko) menangis?

"Ka-kazunari-kun!" Buru-buru Riko menggosok matanya dengan kepalan tangan, berusaha menghilangkan bekas-bekas air mata namun hal itu tak akan berdampak apapun pada Kazunari. "Datang untuk menjenguk?"

Bukan gaya Riko untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti seperti itu dan Kazunari hanya bisa mengangguk sementara hidung gadis itu masih terlihat merah.

"Aku-aku berusaha untuk membujuknya agar tetap tinggal di klub basket, tapi—yah, seperti yang bisa kausimpulkan, dia menolak, hehe..." _oi, ada apa dengan 'hehe' itu, terdengar sangat mengganggu_. "Bisakah kau membujuknya untuk tetap tinggal?"

"Bukannya aku tak mau, Riko-chan, tapi bukankah dengan keadaan seperti itu kakakku tidak mungkin bisa bermain basket lagi—"

"Kumohon?" Riko menatap Kazunari dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kumohon bujuk dia untuk tetap tinggal. Kami tak bisa kehilangan dia..."

Kazunari tidak menjawab.

"... Kazunari-kun?"

"... Baiklah. Akan kucoba."

Saat itu sekilas senyum (dan harap) muncul di wajah Riko sebelum ia pamit pergi. Kazunari mendesah pelan, mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena mau menerima tugas yang menurutnya tidak mungkin itu, kemudian dengan memberanikan diri ia menggenggam gagang pintu. Menariknya ke bawah sampai terdengar suara 'klik'. Memisahkan daun dengan kusennya—

"Kalau kau tidak mau menemuiku, pergi saja."

Gerakan Kazunari terhenti.

"Aku tahu kau sebetulnya tidak mau mengunjungiku, kan?" Shun berkata dengan begitu pahit, sampai Kazunari tidak berani menatap matanya dan menunduk—kedua mata rajawalinya membulat melihat apa yang tengah dipegang Shun di tangan kanannya. Cermin. "Tak ada gunanya kau datang ke sini jika kau tidak ingin datang menemuiku. Maaf telah membuatmu absen dari sekolah, kau bisa kembali ke sana secepatnya."

Kazunari tak bisa menahan jengkel yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku tidak kemari dengan gratis dan aku juga datang bukan untuk diusir tanpa sebab seperti ini," gerutu Kazunari. "Tak bisakah sekali-sekali kau merendahkan egomu dan mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Aku mengerti, aku menghargai jerih payahmu untuk datang ke sini, sehingga aku tahu kau sebetulnya tidak mau menemuiku. Keluarlah. Aku juga tidak mau menemuimu."

_Deg_. Tekanan memuncak dan Kazunari tak bisa mengontrol kata-katanya.

"Kalau kau betul-betul mengerti, kau seharusnya mengerti kalau aku tak mau menemuimu karena aku merasa bersalah!" Serunya. "Kau tak tahu apa sesakit apa perasaanku saat dokter bilang seandainya kau tidak tertabrak motor saat itu, kecelakaan kali ini tidak akan membawamu pada penyakitmu sekarang! Kau tak tahu betapa rasanya aku ingin membencimu sehingga aku tidak perlu merasa sebersalah ini—"

Di luar dugaan, Shun tampak lebih tenang, jauh lebih tenang dibanding dirinya yang tengah menghadapi konflik dengan Kazunari tahun-tahun yang lalu.

" ... Aku mengerti. Tapi Kazunari, aku sudah bilang kalau aku juga tak mau menemuimu, bukan?"

"Eh—"

"Ketika kau ada di dekatku aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya pada takdir—kenapa harus aku. Kenapa kau tidak mengalami hal seperti ini juga. Aku kerap bertanya kenapa harus selalu adikku yang mendapatkan segalanya dengan lebih. Kau punya wilayah pandang yang jauh lebih luas daripada aku, dan kau masih bisa menggunakan penglihatanmu dengan baik sekarang ... aku berpikir bahwa hidup ini tak adil bagiku. Makanya aku tak mau bertemu denganmu."

Kazunari terhenyak. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendeteksi perasaan-perasaan itu ada pada diri Shun. Mungkin kakaknya memendam perasaan itu jauh-jauh di dalam hatinya sehingga tak ada satupun yang boleh tahu. Kebiasaan Shun yang selalu mengganggu Kazunari sejak dulu.

"Dan soal Riko—aku tidak akan kembali."

"... Kenapa?"

"Kau masih bertanya?" Shun tertawa pahit. "Dengan keadaan tak bisa membedakan wajah kaupikir aku bisa bermain dengan maksimal?"

"Tapi kau bisa mengenali nomor punggung, dan kau juga bisa masih bisa menggunakan _eagle eye_—"

"Aku tak seperti kau, Kazunari, ada beberapa sudut dimana aku tak bisa melihat nomor punggung dan sepenuhnya bergantung pada wajah," Shun menatap cerminnya dengan lekat, mungkin berusaha mengenali wajahnya sendiri dari cermin yang dipegangnya itu. "Terkadang hidup di dunia ini tidak gratis, kautahu, ada saja bayaran yang harus kauberikan padanya agar kita bisa terus berjalan. Aku tanpa kemampuan mataku hanya akan memberatkan timku, aku tak punya kemampuan khusus lain selain itu. Jadi untuk kali ini, aku akan mundur."

"_Aniki_..."

"Makanya, kalau kau betul-betul merasa bersalah, berusahalah sebaik mungkin untuk jadi pemain basket terbaik. Nanti kalau kau bisa menjadi pemain terbaik di Jepang, mungkin saat itu aku bisa memaafkanmu."

Kautahu, rasanya menyebalkan saat seseorang yang tepat seusia denganmu tiba-tiba menjadi lebih dewasa dibanding dirimu dan saat itulah kau merasa tertinggal. Untuk Kazunari, ia tak hanya merasa tertinggal; tapi ia akhirnya merasa bahwa ia betul-betul memiliki kakak selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup. Matanya kini terasa panas dan ia tak bisa menahan air mata itu untuk jatuh. Ia terisak. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa, hanya untuk kelegaan diri sendiri, dan Shun memang berharap Kazunari menangis karena itu.

.

.

"Ia menolak?"

"Begitulah."

Gurat kecewa itu tampak dengan jelas, tapi tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi sehingga Riko memutuskan untuk tersenyum. "Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Terima kasih sudah mencoba membujuknya, Kazunari-kun. Aku betul-betul bersyukur kau ada di sini."

"Kau berlebihan," gumam Kazunari. "Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari kakakku."

Riko tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kautahu, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau menyebut 'kakakku' dengan bangga. Apa yang terjadi, hm?"

Kazunari balas tersenyum.

"Banyak," jawabnya. "Banyak perubahan."

"Yah, hidup memang tidak bisa selalu konstan, hm?" Riko menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding dan meskipun masih terlihat kecewa, ia perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan kembali cahayanya. "Tapi meskipun begitu, Kazunari-kun, kuharap kalian bisa meneruskan untuk saling menjaga dan melengkapi selamanya. Setelah ini ia akan mengalami banyak hal yang sulit dan kuharap kau bisa selalu mendampinginya dalam mengatasi kesulitan tersebut. Karena ..."

.

.

Hari ketiga Kazunari berada di rumah adalah kesempatan terakhir dan ia harus kembali ke asrama hari ini. Sebelum berangkat ke stasiun, ia berlari di lorong-lorong silau tempat bau bahan-bahan kimia menyebar dan menyatu bersama bakteri, kemudian berhenti di depan pintu jati bernomor 108. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sesaat setelah diizinkan, menghampiri Shun dengan langkah-langkah mantap dan ekspresi teguh meskipun Shun tak bisa mengenali ekspresinya.

"_Aniki_, maukah—maukah kau menunggu sampai aku lulus nanti?"

"... Hah?"

"Hanya tinggal setahun lagi sampai kita lulus, dan saat itu, kita akan bersama dan aku akan menjadi matamu. Aku akan menjadi pemain basket terbaik di Jepang—bersamamu."

_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi._

.

.

"_... Karena hubungan saudara di antara kalian berdua tidak akan pernah berakhir, bukan begitu, Kazunari-kun?"_

.

.

**end**

**catatan **im so sorry for writing this mindlessly dan jadinya cacat dan tolong segala keanehan diiyain aja hiks :"""" i have to practice more bzzzzt

mungkin kapan2 saya bakal tulis ini dari povnya shun juga ehe btw terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca :""""D


End file.
